criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds of a Feather Flock Together
Birds of a Feather Flock Together (Case #28) is the twenty-eighth fanmade case and is the fourth case in the Cherrywood Hills district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background After hearing of big-name director Ibrahim Ahmad's "wife beating" tendencies, the Campbell City Police Department noted that they should be wary around the employee for Pixel Pictures. Not only that, but Matthew Hartman was able to deduce that a certain David Bardol (a magician who went by the name of "David the Delightful") was burned via butane lighter. Sabrina Miller and the player eventually found him at the place entitled "The Writer's Nook." Interestingly, Dale Hopkins' autopsy revealed that the victim had some bird feathers in his throat. Sabrina and the player gathered enough evidence on time to catch a blogger and celebrity named Jordan Bardol guilty of premeditated homicide. Jordan claimed that she had nothing to do with the murder, but Sabrina urged the celebrity blogger to confess to the crime. Jordan said that when she was young, her father gave her up for adoption despite having an ample amount of money to raise a child. Not only that, but he sent her to an orphanage that was extremely similar to a convent. Not only that, the orphanage was very prude: stuffy clothes were worn every day, no modern electronics, the same food was served, and they always had early bedtimes. Jordan felt this was not a life to live. One night, she sneaked out of the orphanage and set a fire, using it as a distraction so she could leave the orphanage. Living as a child on the streets, her only friend was a parrot. However, she one day visited a magic show starring the victim and realized that they had the same, obscure last name. She held strong beliefs that she was related to the victim ever since that day. After striking it rich in a lottery, she was able to find out that she was actually David's daughter via DNA testing. From there, she used her money and became famous through a blog. However, she finally met him in person after all these years at the Writer's Nook and confronted him. He did not even remember Jordan. Enraged, she took a butane lighter and burned him. She then slashed his throat with it and placed some feathers that she kept in her handbag, representing the parrot that accompanied her as her companion in life. Sabrina opted to ship Jordan to Judge Montgomery for her trial. The judge was horrified at the orchestration of the murder and originally thought that Jordan was after the victim's heavy life insurance policy. Jordan was ecstatic to be the beneficiary of David's life insurance, but the judge said that domestic homicide for life insurance was a disgusting concept. The gruesome murder of David Bardol was grounds for Jordan to receive both 30 years in jail and lose any possibility of her earning money via the life insurance. From there, Matthew immediately came to Sabrina and the player and wanted to inform them that the Congregation was sending him death threats. He then felt the need to mention the diamond mine (referred to back in the first case of Cherrywood Hills.) He then revealed that he used to live in Cherrywood Hills. His father worked as a banker and owned a residence near that very diamond mine. He then revealed that the diamond mine was a main source of income for the criminal organization, and that the Congregation felt the need to slay him. However, the CCPD heard of this and immediately was able to relocate Hartman's father to an obscure island in Micronesia. The ballistics analyst then felt the need to note that he was receiving threats from the organization; he feared for his life. Not only that, but an audit was needed with Charlotte Johnson's killer, ex-fashion designer Lara Chung, who said that she wanted to help the CCPD with the Congregation's hate with the Hartman family if she was let free temporarily and allowed to study further, in which Sabrina said she'd have to run it with Chief Harrison first. Later, the chief confirmed that Lara's deal was made valid and that she was now helping the team, but under heavy surveillance. Not only that, but he revealed that Matthew Hartman now had many men guarding him, and that if the Congregation were to strike against the new recruit, then they would have to get through 14 men first. Carl Bryson and Julia Dietrich suddenly ran into the station to tell the player to watch the news, which revealed that there was a car crash, prompting Sabrina and the player to go and fight crime further. Victim *'David the Delightful' (Found burned via butane lighter) Murder Weapon *'Butane Lighter' Killer *'Jordan Bardol' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect speaks French. *The suspect eats Cajun food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect speaks French. *The suspect eats Cajun food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect speaks French. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Cajun food. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect speaks French. *The suspect eats Cajun food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy. Killer's Profile *The killer plays the violin. *The killer speaks French. *The killer eats Cajun food. *The killer wears a poppy. *The killer stands at 5'6". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Writer's Nook. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Notebook, Dirty Napkin; Murder Weapon registered: Butane Torch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Mysterious Sketch; New Suspect: Aaron Miller) *Talk to Aaron Miller about his sketch of fire. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Sketch revealed) *Examine Dirty Napkin. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Examine Yellow Substance. (Result: Popcorn Butter; New Crime Scene: Theater Interior) *Investigate Theater Interior. (Clues: Handbag, Torn Guide, Lighter; Prerequisite: Popcorn Butter identified under microscope) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet; New Suspect: Jordan Bardol) *Talk to Jordan Bardol about her blog regarding the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) *Examine Torn Guide. (Result: Channel Guide; New Suspect: Prince Channing) *Talk to Prince Channing about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Channel Guide restored) *Analyze Lighter. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Domelight Theater. (Clues: Handgun, Torn Sheet, Water Bottle; Available at start) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Julian Azurite) *See what Julian Azurite is doing in Cherrywood Hills. (New Crime Scene: Littered Seats; Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Examine Torn Sheet. (Result: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Music Sheet; New Suspect: Conrad Opus) *Talk to Conrad Opus about his score dedicated to the victim. (Prerequisite: Music Sheet revealed) *Examine Water Bottle. (Result: Tainted Blood) *Analyze Tainted Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Cajun food) *Investigate Littered Seats. (Clues: Money Wads, Satchel; Prerequisite: See Julian Azurite) *Examine Money Wads. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Aaron Miller's DNA) *Ask Aaron how he accumulated that much money. (Prerequisite: DNA identified under microscope) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Top Hat) *Analyze Top Hat. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Channing Oakwood about sabotaging the victim's magic trick. (Prerequisite: Top Hat analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Coffee Machine. (Clue: Faded Disk; Available at start) *Examine Faded Disk. (Result: Compact Disk) *Analyze Compact Disk. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Investigate Theater Observatory. (Clues: Suitcase, Torn Letter; Available at start) *See why Jordan wants to talk to you. (Prerequisite: Theater Observatory investigated) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Talk to Julian about his text conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter. (09:00:00) *Ask Conrad about his sexuality. (Prerequisite: Love Letter analyzed) *Investigate Writer's Nook. (Clue: Magic Wand; All three suspects must be interrogated first) *Examine Magic Wand. (Result: Red Paper) *Analyze Red Paper. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a poppy) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to At the Edge of the Seat: Part 4. (No stars) At the Edge of the Seat: Part 4 *Investigate Domelight Theater. (Clue: Sports Bag; Available after unlocking At the Edge of the Seat) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Files) *Analyze Files. (09:00:00) *See what Channing Oakwood knows about the Congregation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Files analyzed) *See why Matthew Hartman is distressed. (Available after unlocking At the Edge of the Seat) *Investigate Theater Seats. (Clues: Laptop, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Talk to Matthew) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) *Talk to Lara Chung about the diamond mine. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim & Jordan) *Investigate Writer's Nook. (Clue: Trash Can; Prerequisite: Photo of Victim & Jordan restored) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Life Insurance Leaflet) *Analyze Life Insurance Leaflet. (06:00:00) *Return the photo to Jordan. (Reward: Floral Shirt; Prerequisite: Life Insurance Leaflet analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases